Goodbye, my love (DeepWink)
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Harapan tinggalah sebuah harapan, sekarang selamat tinggal, cintaku... Warn: YAOI(Boyslove), Absurd, AU!, DeepWink/JinHoon fanfic, Wanna One fanfic


**Judul: Goodbye, my love**

 **Author: Rainessia Marine-chan**

 **Warn: YAOI! (YANG TIDAK SUKA, DIHARAPKAN TIDAK MEMBACANYA), AU!, uke!Jihoon, Jihoon side, typo bertebaran, absud, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **Saya pikir ini adalah ficlet, hehe~**

 **Dan saya juga publish ini du wattpad, hehe~**

 **#TeamDeepWink**

 **#TeamJihoonuke :'v**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri sendirian, menantikan tetes demi tetes air hujan turun untuk membasahi bumi. Hujan yang datang dengan membawa kenangan kita saat itu. Kenangan manis yang juga menjadi kenangan pahit pada waktu itu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Setetes demi setetes air hujan telah jatuh, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan menuju pekarangan rumah. Dengan mata yang terpejam, aku mendongak dan menadahkan tanganku. Merasakan rintikan kecil hujan yang membasahi bumi kian menderas.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa itu, terlintas dengan lancangnya dalam memoriku. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh menetes membasahi pipiku. Namun sayang, air mata itu tersamarkan oleh tetesan air hujan.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, memperhatikan bagaimana hujan turun membasahi bumi ini. Ingatan tentang masa itu semakin menguat dalam otakku, membuat kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi?" gumamku pelan sembari menundukkan kepalaku, satu helaan napas keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Aku ingin mengulang masa itu dan menarikmu kembali dalam dekapanku..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Pagi ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, langit pagi kali ini tampak begitu mendung seakan sedang menampung begitu banyak kesedihan. Entah apa maksud dari rahasia alam ini, tidak ada yang tau.

Berbeda dengan cuaca pagi ini, seorang pemuda manis malah tampak sedang tersenyum cerah. Kaki indahnya menelusuri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan bunga yang merekah dengan indahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Langkahnya membawanya menuju sebuah bangku di taman bunga yang indah itu, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Bibirnya tak pernah lelah melengkungkan sebuah ekspresif kebahagiaan.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan air hujan kini mulai turun membasahi bumi, namun sang pemuda manis sama sekali tak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya untuk sekedar berteduh. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya, menatap sekitar dengan senyuman manisnya yang tampak semakin indah di bawah derasnya hujan.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu tak merasakan lagi tetesan air hujan membasahinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Lengkungan ekspresif kebahagiaan yang sedaritadi terukir di bibirnya, kini kian mengembang.

"Jinyoungie."

Setelahnya pemuda manis itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jinyoungie' tadi. Ya, seorang pemuda bernama Jinyoung itu berdiri di samping sang pemuda manis dan memayunginya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan si pemuda manis.

"Jihoonie hyung, aku sudah katakan jika hujan jangan menungguku disini. Kau bisa sakit nanti," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan sang pemuda manis yang bernama Jihoon hanya tersenyum senang mendapati pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tak apa Jinyoung-ah, aku suka hujan. Hujan itu indah, ia juga membawa kenangan," balas Jihoon tersenyum teduh. Jinyoung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Memandang lamat wajah manis Jihoonie hyung-nya yang tersenyum meneduhkan hatinya itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan pemuda manis ini, melepaskan seorang Park Jihoon.

"Tapi tetap saja hujan tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, hyung."

"Tapi aku suka, Youngie."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak baik untukmu."

"Arraseo~"

Dan setelah pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh karena hujan tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Cafe ini terasa hangat, sangat pas untuk situasi mereka saat ini yang tengah kedinginan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Jinyoung sembari menatap manik senada hazel milik Jihoon tersebut.

Jihoon tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menyuarakan keinginannya. "Aku ingin pesan hot chocolate saja, sangat pas dalam suasana yang mendung seperti ini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman manis itu membuat Jinyoung tersenyum simpul, kemudian memanggil pelayan.

"Kami pesan dua cup hot chocolate dan satu kotak sedang cheese cake," Jinyoung memberitahukan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan saat pelayan itu datang. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan yang disebutkan oleh Jinyoung dan membacakannya ulang.

"Dua cup hot chocolate dan satu kotak sedang cheese cake?" Setelah melihat Jinyoung mengangguk, pelayan tersebut segera bergegas untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Jinyoungie, ada apa mengajakku bertemu di luar seperti ini? Biasanya kau akan langsung datang ke apartementku?" Jihoon bertanya, memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menolehkan pandangannya kepada sang pemuda manis, tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada, hanya ingin."

"Tapi... Ini tidak seperti biasanya."

Walaupun Jihoon hanya bergumam, tapi Jinyoung dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Perlahan ia menghela napasnya, memikirkan berbagai macam tanggapan dan ekspresi yang akan Jihoon berikan padanya nanti.

Sesaat sebelum Jihoon kembali membuka suara, seorang pelayan telah datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. "Silahkan dinikmati~" ujar sang pelayan, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan meja yang di tempati Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

"Ayo makan dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum reda, walau sekarang tidak sederas tadi. Tapi tetap saja tetesan air itu masih berjatuhan dari langit. Langit juga masih tampak sangat mendung dan siap untuk kembali menumpahkan tangisannya (hujan).

Kini, kedua orang pemuda tadi tengah duduk di taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Asik bersenda gurau, sejenak itu mengurangi rasa gundah dalam pikiran seorang Bae Jinyoung.

"Bae..." Panggil Jihoon, ia menatap langit dengan sebuah senyuman teduh yang terpatri di bibir cherrynya.

Jinyoung menolehkan padangannya ke arah Jihoon. Ya, hanya menoleh namun tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah manis pemuda di sampingnya.

"Akankah kau meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti?"

Jinyoung terkesiap, pertanyaan itu begitu menohok hatinya. Bagaikan sebuah tamparan yang keras, ia hanya dapat terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Aku tau, itu pasti akan terjadi..." Gumam Jihoon, kepalanya sekarang telah tertunduk. Matanya menatap tanah yang ia pijaki sekarang, "tapi, aku berharap kita bisa selalu bersama, Bae.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Jinyoung semakin gusar, pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir semanis cherry itu. Namun, sebuah takdir dalam kehidupan nyatanya itu tak akan pernah bisa ditepis.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tak bisa." Jinyoung berucap pelan, kemudian ia berdiri mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tas yang ia bawa tadi. Memberikan undangan itu kepada Jihoon lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ya, ia tak ingin melihatnya. Jinyoung tak ingin melihat Jihoonnya menangis.

Beberapa detik setelah Jinyoung pergi, hujan kembali turun. Bahkan kini semakin deras dirasakan.

Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk mata indah Jihoon, kini mulai jatuh turun membasahi pipinya. Bahkan tak kalah deras dari air hujan yang jatuh menimpanya. Hatinya sakit, terlalu sakit. Bahkan sekarang ia berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya, namun pada kenyataannya ini adalah sebuah realita dan bukanlah sebuah khayalan.

"Aku pikir, kita 'kan selalu bersama..."

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, harapan tinggalah harapan. Aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu lagi yang telah pergi jauh bersama orang lain.

Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Bahkan setelah hari itu pun aku masih mencintaimu. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu.

Sekarang aku telah berada di balkon apartementku. Perlahan ku hela napasku. Menutup mataku dan menadahkan tanganku untuk menampung air hujan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya jatuh ke bumi.

"Hujan, aku pikir kau mengerti diriku..." gumamku lirih. Sekali lagi, aku menghela napasku pelan kemudian dengab perlahan aku membuka mataku, "aku mencintainya... Sangat mencintainya-"

Suaraku tercekat, air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku tertawa sinis menertawai diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah sekarang. Tapi, aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Tanpa dia, aku tak akan pernah bisa tersenyum secerah dulu.

"Hujan, aku ingin kau membawa pergi semua perasaanku. Biarkan aku menguburnya sedalam mungkin."

Dengan perlahan, aku naik ke atas pembatas balkon. Merentangkan kedua tanganku dan menutup rapat mataku.

"Selamat tinggal, cintaku."

Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku.

"JIHOON!"

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~ ^^

Ehey, mian yah kalau gantung :'

Saya memang berniat menggantung kalian .gg

Jika banyak permintaan, saya akan membuatkan squelnya, boleh nanti squelnya tetap DeepWink atau PanWink juga boleh kok :'

Oh iya, itu flashback sengaja gak di italic, soalnya kebanyakan ntar jatuhnya jadi aneh. Hehe.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Sign, Rainessia Marine-chan**


End file.
